


Last day in Acapulco

by NIKINOU



Series: Start of a New Life [4]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU





	Last day in Acapulco

The last full day of vacation...and Peggy is determined to relax and enjoy every last second. She is lying back on her lounge chair at the pool, it is 8:30 am. Stan is still in their hotel room, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, getting his bathing suit on. He doesn't understand why she has to "hurry up and relax", but he'll humor her.

The sky is clear and blue, and the sun is already very strong as he approaches her. Peggy has spread a fresh towel over the lounge chair next to hers, and there is a thermal carafe of coffee on the table between their chairs, along with coffee cups and milk and sugar.

There are a few people stretched out on lounge chairs, but the pool is empty and peaceful.

"Wow, you're all set here!" he remarks.

"Yeah, I figured we'd have coffee now, then in an hour or so, have breakfast, then we could go down to the beach, then lunch..."

"Ok, ok...I get it. A full day of lying around and eating." he laughs.

"Who knows when we'll have another chance to just kick back like this? You do know, a baby is on the way," she reminds him.

"I know. How are you feeling, by the way? You seem to be doing ok."

"I feel great. I haven't felt so relaxed in years. I mean it, Stan... years. I have been sleeping, and really well, too. It's so great." Peggy can hardly believe it.

"You see? Haven't I been telling you? You HAVE to take time off, you need it. Otherwise, you'll burn yourself out. Wanna know the truth? I don't really give a crap what is going on back in New York, with anyone or anything," Stan tells her, but this may have backfired. All of a sudden, she is thinking about her workload, and her mother, and the next doctor appointment.

Stan sees the change in her face. He has to get her back into relaxation mode. "You know what? Let's get in the pool, cool off a bit."

He dives in first, while Peggy slowly walks over to the built in steps at the shallow end. The water is comfortable, but refreshing. Peggy wants to remember the spectacular view. The Condesa del Mar hotel is located in the middle of the Acapulco Bay, a deep, semi-circular bay dotted with high rise hotels and nightclubs. Palm trees ring the beautiful beach. Since the hotel's pool is set on a cliff, 100 feet above the beach, the view from there is completely unobstructed and unmatched.

Stan swims over to Peggy. "Come on, get in here!"

"I'm taking my time. I want to get used to the water," she tells him.

She slowly lowers herself into the water, and Stan slips his arms around her waist and pulls her to him. "This is unbelievable, isn't it?"

Peggy smiles. "It really is paradise. I'm going to miss this."

"We can come back. With the baby. Didn't you see all the families here? We have to just plan for it." Stan assures her.

"You think so?" she hopes he's right.

"Umm-hmm" Stan is kissing her neck. "I know so. We both need to slow down, relax, prioritize and enjoy life. We are going to be a family soon. I have to tell you, I don't want to be like all the guys we've known who have become fathers. I want to know my kids, and be there for them. And for you, of course."

"Really?" Peggy asks. "How are we going to do this? Both of us working?"

"Well, first I think we have to think about where we are going to live. I really love the Village, but a third floor walk-up is going to be tough with a baby. We might want to think about an elevator building and a nanny. I will tell you, at the wedding, Stella talked to me, she offered to take care of the baby. But I can only really see that if we're living in Brooklyn."

"Wow...I don't know. I would love for Stella to watch the baby, but I would hate to leave the city." Peggy tells him. "Do we really want to move to Brooklyn?"

"I don't know. Brooklyn Heights is very nice." Stan is trying to convince her. "It's about 20 minutes from Bensonhurst. We could even look at houses. Would you like that?"

"A house? Can we afford that?" Peggy is getting anxious.

"You just sold your building, if I sell my apartment, we'll definitely be able to afford a house. We have to take a look." Stan looks at her. He sees the wheels turning. "Don't start panicking now. We don't have to rush this. We can just think about it and take a look, in the city and in Brooklyn. Think about it."

"It's a lot to think about, Stan." Peggy pleads.

"Trust me," he tells her. "It's going to be fine. We'll figure it all out. People do, every day."

"I guess so." She does believe him, but is still feeling a little unsteady. "So much at once though, Stan. It's a little overwhelming."

"I know, but it's all good things. Look at it this way, we're making up for lost time. Now we're on track. How's that?" He smiles at her, then kisses her neck again.

His beard is tickling her. She giggles. She takes a deep breath and looks over his shoulder at the beautiful bay below, and tells herself...'Just enjoy paradise today'.

"Wanna go see the cliff divers again later?" Stan asks her.

The Cliff Divers at La Quebrada, is Acapulco's most iconic attraction in the famous seaside city. The divers leap from steep cliffs 136 feet above the crashing Pacific, landing in an 11 feet deep inlet.

"No." Peggy answered quickly.

"Wow, not interested?" Stan laughs.

"No, not really. I enjoyed it, don't get me wrong. But I found it nerve-wracking. They're not really men, they're young boys, really. How old could they have been, 16, 18? I was a wreck the entire time. Weren't you?" she asks him.

"I don't know. I found it exciting. You know, there's never been a fatality. They must be well trained."

"I'd rather enjoy a candlelight dinner with the most handsome man in this pool." Peggy whispers in his ear.

Stan laughs. "I'm the only man in this pool."

Peggy grins and kisses him. "You're the most handsome, most caring, most wonderful man I know, anywhere. What do you say, candlelight, champagne, me?"

Stan kisses her. "Now, that's an invitation."


End file.
